1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for mounting an ink cartridge to an ink cartridge holder, to ink cartridges, and to inkjet printers. In particular, the present invention is directed towards ink cartridges comprising a case having a first opening and a second opening, a partition wall defining an ink chamber and an air chamber, and a moveable member disposed within the air chamber. The present invention also is directed towards an inkjet printer using a similar type of cartridge, and a method for mounting the ink cartridge on the inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink cartridge in an inkjet printer is mounted to an ink cartridge holder. When the known ink cartridge mounted in the ink cartridge holder is replaced with a new ink cartridge, ink may leak from nozzles of a recording head of the inkjet printer, and the excess ink may collect on the ends of the nozzles. When an ink supply hole formed in the ink cartridge is connected to a joint portion provided in the ink cartridge holder, an airtight seal is created. The air caught between ink in the ink supply hole and ink in the joint portion may be compressed. The compressed air may apply pressure to ink contained within an ink supply passage which connects the joint portion of the ink cartridge holder and the recording head. This air pressure may force the ink through the recording head nozzles, and may cause ink to leak from the nozzles.
More specifically, in the known ink cartridge holder, when the ink supply hole is connected to the joint portion, the connection therebetween establishes an airtight ink passage between the ink cartridge and recording head. A filter is provided in the ink supply hole and the airtight ink passage is filled with ink. Pressure may be generated within the ink passages, and the menisci of ink formed within the nozzles may be damaged as a result of this pressure, because the menisci of ink formed within the nozzles is more fragile than menisci of ink formed within the filter's pores. Once the menisci of ink formed within the nozzles are damaged, the ink may leak from the nozzles.
Ink leaking from the nozzles creates a number of potential complications with the printing system. For example, the ink hanging from the nozzles may directly contact the recording medium, e.g., the paper The ink also may contact other parts of the inkjet printer, for example, the paper holder, and may be transferred to the surfaces of those other parts of the inkjet printer. This transferred ink eventually may adhere to the recording medium via the parts of the inkjet printer, which may diminish print quality and cause print errors. In a known system, once this ink leakage occurs, excess ink may be discharged from the nozzles to recover the print quality. A known inkjet recording system includes a sealing member with an air escape, which seals the connection between the ink supply hole and the joint portion. The sealing member may be provided at the ink supply hole or at the joint portion. The known inkjet recording system may allow air to escape through the air escape before the ink supply hole forms an airtight connection with the joint portion.
Nevertheless, in the known inkjet cartridge holder, once the ink supply hole is connected to the joint portion and the ink passage becomes airtight, air caught between the ink in the ink supply hole and the ink in the joint portion cannot escape to the outside.